


Brown eyes and dark hair

by DarkFevers



Series: A princes' story [1]
Category: Cinderella - Fandom, Lovestory - Fandom
Genre: Ashamed, Humilation, Love, Multi, Shame, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:19:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2250525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkFevers/pseuds/DarkFevers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinderella meats Eric and the fairy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brown eyes and dark hair

Chapter 1: Brown eyes and dark hair

Chapter Text

Cinderella was beautiful. She was even friendlier, and even in an old dirty dress, she looked like an angel. That could be the reason that her two stepsisters hated her. Darianna and Antonina, mean girls that loved to hit, humiliate and hurt Cinderella. Cinderella’s stepmom didn’t say much about it, and in her cold, unfriendly eyes, Cinderella saw that her stepmom did not have affection for her. But Cinderella had lost both her biological parents, so she ignored the pain and did whatever her sisters asked her to do. She cleaned the house, accepted that they hit her when she had forgotten something, and deep inside her golden heart she loved her stepsisters and had compassion with their jealousness.

 

One day Cinderella walked on the market. She greeted the people she passed by. She knew all of them, because every day she shopped there for her lazy family. She knew all of them but one. He was tall and handsome. A beautiful soft face, and long, brown hair. He was almost perfect, but Cinderella could see he was not happy.

‘Hello,’ She said when she passed by. The boy didn’t look up, but stood there, mocking about things Cinderella didn’t knew about.

‘Hey,’ he answered. And his voice was almost so pleasant as his appearance.

‘What’s wrong?’

The boy waited for a few seconds. ‘My father wants me to marry.’

‘O,’ Cinderella said, wondering about his issue. ‘How is that bad?’

‘Well,’ he said while he finally looked up, ‘I’m not in love.’ But his voice slipped.

 

Cinderella’s heart all of the sudden felt heavy, and her mouth felt dry when she looked in those said, brown eyes. ‘I see. Can’t you just tell him?’ she stuttered.

‘My father feels like a king, even when his talking to his own son.’ Cinderella looked down.

‘I know that feeling.’ Suddenly the look in his eyes changed.

‘You do?’ he asked.

‘O, no, it’s already late!’ Cinderella suddenly shouted. ‘O, they’re going to be mad! I have to go!’

The boy grabbed her arm, before she could run away. ‘Tell me your name,’ he said.

Cinderella hesitated, but after a few seconds she said ‘They call me Cinderella’, and ran away.

‘I’m Eric!’ the boy shouted after her, and Cinderella smiled.

 

Cinderella was in her right, when she left Eric so hastily. Cause when she came home, her family wasn’t happy. Darianna hit Cinderella until her mom, who sat in a chair, with her back to the scene, said: ‘Driana, that’s enough. Cinderella, go to your room, I don’t want to hear you today.’

‘But I haven’t eaten yet…’

‘T-t-t! You must not be too late. Now go to your room.’

 

Cinderella’s room was an old, dusty little cubicle. There was no bed, not even a chair, only a great doll, fore making dresses. She made her clothes with cloth she received every morning. She didn’t know who brought it, but she used to be was grateful.

 

This day Cinderella wasn’t grateful.

‘Mother, please, release me,’ she cried, while she touched her bleeding lips. ‘Look what they do to me! I just want to leave this world.’

‘Honey, you don’t want to die,’ a twinkling voice said.

Cinderella inspected the room carefully with her eyes, but she saw no one. ‘Mother?’

‘No, honey, I can’t bring your mother to life, but I can safe you.’

This words made Cinderella cry harder. ‘No one can safe me. I just can’t live anymore. Look at me!’

‘I am.’ the voice said. And suddenly a naked young woman appeared out of nothing.

 

‘O, I’m so sorry!’ The woman raised her hand and blossom grew over her body to cover her black pubic hair, and her magnificent breasts. ‘So much better.’

 

‘What you need, honey, is a prince.’ ‘A prince? Me?’ ‘Being a prince doesn’t mean having money, or a good bloodline. It means having faith.’ Suddenly the woman’s expression became academic, and she pointed to Cinderella. ‘And you, my darling, have faith!’

Cinderella groaned: ‘Why would I?’

The woman spread two huge wings, that touched the ceiling. They seemed to make light. ‘Cause you are a princes.’ After this words the woman hided herself behind her white wings and disappeared.

 

Cinderella lagged. When she sat on the ‘bed’ made of straw, she found an enormous feather. Black as the woman’s hair.


End file.
